


Five-Year Plan

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Tumblr Teen Wolf ficlets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Coming Out, IMPLIED ONE SIDED sterek, M/M, One Shot, Revelations, but hope for requited?, idek, kind of, mind control sorta, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post - http://colethewolf.tumblr.com/post/62940838683/majestic-beard-moment-in-3b-where-derek-is</p>
<p>Derek is out of his mind, and only Stiles has an idea about how to snap him out of it.  But what will Stiles' plan reveal to those around him...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five-Year Plan

           "Somebody grab him!"  Scott yells, wiping blood from his lip.

          "Easier said than done, fearless leader," Isaac retorts, circling around Derek.

          "Can we just go one day without weird things happening anymore?" Allison asks beleaguredly.

          "We practically live on the Hellmouth now, so no," Stiles quips, finishing the Mountain Ash circle around them.  "Ok, at least he's trapped in here now... With us.  Hmm, who's idea was this again?"

          "Yours!" the group choruses.

          "Oh, right," Stiles chuckles.  "Ok, just get a hold of him and I'll smack some sense into him."

          "Please Stiles, you don't have your bat with you, just let us handle it," Scott replies, narrowly dodging a ferocious strike from Derek's claws.

          "Are you implying that I can't beat the shit out of an incapacitated werewolf Scott?" Stiles responds, indignant.

          "Yes, he is," Isaac answers, finally getting a hold on one of Derek's arms.  "He just won't come out and say it."

          "What, I, huh?" Scott splutters, before Allison smacks him in the head and he rushes to grab Derek's other arm.  "Come on dude!"

          "Ok, ok!" Stiles shouts, running forward and slapping Derek in the face. 

          It Doesn't work.  Nor does another slap, or another.

          "Ok, now this just feels like that Deadpool game guys," Stiles jokes, his hand getting tired from trying to smack derek back to his senses.

          "Told you it wouldn't work," Isaac adds, struggling to hold on to Derek.

          "Well we have to do something to break this mind control, or whatever it is that caused derek to go crazy," Allison frets, looking at the boys and rifling through her arsenal for something that might help.

          "Shit guys, wait, I think I got this," Stiles finally says, staring deeply into Derek's eyes.  Sucking in a nervous breath, Stiles moves forward.  "I am completely in love with you, you furry asshole."

          Derek stills.  Scott and Isaac both look between Derek and Stiles with shocked expressions until Derek finally relaxes, eyes returning to normal.

          "Dear God, never scare me like that again," he breathes, hand clutching his chest. 

          "I cannot believe that just worked..." Scott gapes, completely flabbergasted.

          "Let's just be glad it was just a fake declaration of love to snap him out of it and not 'True Love's Kiss' or anything," Allison chides, stowing away her bow and kunai.

          "yeah, heh, glad that worked," Stiles says, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

          "You gonna let go of me now?" Derek asks gruffly.

          "Oh, uh, yeah, sorry," Isaac stammers, backing away from his former Alpha.

          The whole pack shares a laugh over the night's precedings.  Derek even lets out a low chuckle when Scott recounts how he was nearly decapitated by Derek when they'd first walked in.  Isaac and Allison share a private joke and bump shoulders.  Stiles seems to be the only one subdued, which Scott finds abnormal until he realizes something that had escaped his attention in the heat of the moment.  They eventually break up, Scott jumping in Stiles' Jeep to head back to the McCall residence. 

          "So... that was a bit weird," Scott begins, unsure how to start the conversation he knows he has to have with his best friend.

          "Yeah, I guess," Stiles answers, putting on his seatbelt.  "But sometimes you have to say crazy things when people are in danger."

          Scott gives him a funny look, face switching from confused, to amused and finally settling on a sad clarity. 

          "Your heartbeat didn’t jump," Scott supplies, staring intently at his feet, aware that Stiles is sputtering and having a near panic attack beside him.

          Stiles doesn't respond though, just sags into the seat, before finally dropping his head onto the steering wheel with a weak thunk sound.

           "So, got a five-year plan for this one?” Scott finally inquires once the awkward silence becomes unbearable.

           Stiles doesn't answer right away, a smile curling his lips slightly as he lifts up his head to look at Scott. 

           "Yeah, something like that..." Stiles answers, and his heart is steady once again.


End file.
